User talk:Classified I.D
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:24, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: an interview Hi, Classified I.D. Sure, I would be glad to do an interview. Where would you like to conduct it? You can either leave questions on my talk page or ask them through private message in chat. If you choose chat, please let me know the time you would like to meet at. Talk to you later, -- 21:07, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be on vacation on the 31st, so chances are I won't be able to meet you on then. Would you like to do the interview at a different date? If so, please let me know the date and time followed by the timezone. :) :By the way, don't forget to sign your messages by typing 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end of every message. :Thanks, :-- 22:31, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm back from vacation now. Would tomorrow at 10 AM PST work for you? If not, please let me know of a different time. ::-- 23:33, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure. Would you like to meet at the same time I mentioned, or at a different time? :::-- 17:01, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: new pages By the way, I noticed your signature doesn't have a link to your user or talk page. Please make sure to add a link in your signature so users can reply to your messages faster. -- 22:06, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Cheese Hey i was woundering if Card-Jitsu Cheese is real please tell the truth plz RE with talk page thanks Peter879 (talk) 11:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ha ha yeah it is pretty funny. Peter879 (talk) 11:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: music You can use the EmbedMusic Template for embedding CP music or the MusicPlay Template for embedding other music. Both pages have instructions which show how to use the template. -- 18:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:survived awesome! Darien8910 (talk) 17:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:the weekly reports Hi Classified, Thank you for asking, but no thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: the weekly reports Hey, Classified I.D. I saw your blog post. Sounds like a cool idea! Even though I've lost the motivation to blog, I'd still be happy to get images for your blog. Just let me know what images you need. Good luck, -- 17:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi! :) I'm not really good at blogging/writing; so I don't think I'd be much use. I think Phineas has started the penguin herald again, though, I'm sure he'd be willing for more writers. --Roger6881 (talk) 09:55, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: file rocet man Your file, File:Rocet man.fw.png, was not being used on any pages, so I deleted it. I've went ahead and restored it anyway, but make sure to use it on your user page, etc. Any files that aren't in use on the wiki will be deleted. -- 23:28, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :You used the image incorrectly, which caused the link on that page to be a broken link. As a result, the file was not used. When you add an image to an infobox, make sure to add "File:" before the image name. I've went ahead and fixed it for you so that the file is now used. :-- 04:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: llove kuwait Hello Classified I.D., I noticed the image you sent here and I decided that I should act accordingly as Hey.youcp is currently not online. So: thank you for taking it into your own hands and notifying an administrator on your troubles on chat; I will make sure the user in question is talked to and aware of his actions were disruptive towards you and the general atmosphere of the chat. Thanks, --Roger6881 (talk) 17:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:twinkie102 Hi Classified, Thank you for the notice. I'll check that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, could you provide the date and time on which it took place? Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Found this on TAWOG wiki thats lots of things ending in al it was ?????? can i borrow a dictunary? 6 days ago by Classified I.D Ninja111111 (talk) 10:36, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: ALERT Sure. Just give me a notice on my talk page when you would like for me to upload the images. If you could also provide a list of what you want images of, that would help. -- 16:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :All right, here are images of the hidden items and their locations in the December 2014 Furniture & Igloo Catalog. Furniture & Igloo Catalog December 2014 Hidden Item 1.png Furniture & Igloo Catalog December 2014 Hidden Item 2.png Furniture & Igloo Catalog December 2014 Hidden Item 3.png Furniture & Igloo Catalog December 2014 Hidden Item 4.png :Would you be more specific on what "pictures of moderators" you would like? :-- 18:27, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I rarely ever meet moderators or mascots online, so I wouldn't be able to help much there. However, you could try creating a user subpage for users to submit images of mascot sightings and then ask for them in your blog posts. And if that fails, there's always Google Images. ::-- 04:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:51, December 19, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 4) And Merry Christmas too! :D Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:28, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hamto's Quiz sorry i was busy and didn't check my wiki for months your rate in ben 10 Quiz is stiutaion #1 worng and all others right get the last one right too to get you certificate. Hamto (talk) 15:32, January 21, 2015 (UTC)